She can do better
by summerlovin76
Summary: Bloom, a beauty who could have any guy she wants .... why did she have to chose the one guy he couldn't compete with. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"BLOOM, WAIT!!!"

His voice was hard to hear over the heavy rain pouring down on them but she had heard him. Slowly she stopped walking but she didn't turn around...No, not this time. Her breathing was deep and the rain mixed with her tears. For that she was grateful, she didn't want him to see her cry. She heard his hurried footsteps coming to a halt behind her.

"Bloom….baby please don't do this" He grasped her shoulders and buried his face in her neck. He kissed the raindrops on her skin lingering longer than the last. His powerful chest pressed against her back.

She lowered her head. "Sky, just leave me alone" she pleaded trying to sound stoic but her voice betrayed her.

His heart shattered.

No, he wasn't going to lose her. Especially for something like this that wasn't at all what she was thinking.

"She kissed me, Bloom…..I pushed her away. You can't leave me for something that I didn't do" his voice was almost desperate now.

She ripped herself from his grasped and turned to him. Sky's heart broke even more when he saw the tears falling from her eyes…her beautiful eyes. The usual bright sapphire replaced by a deep blue…they were beautiful even when she cried.

"That's not why I'm leaving" she yelled at him.

He looked at her confused.

"I'm leaving because I'm tired, Sky" her voice broke as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't hold on any longer.

"I watched you leave with her when I found out she was your fiancée. I watched you say you love her in front of everyone….and even then I WAITED FOR YOU!"

She breathed in deeply trying to control herself. Her head lowered and her eyes were closed "…I fought for you Sky, hard and now I'm exhausted" her voice was quiet and defeated

She lifted her gaze to his. She ignored the pained expression on his face. She ignored his soft hands grasping her tighter but mostly she ignored the way he made her feel.

"I'm done" she whispered. She pulled his hands off and then turned away and left. He tried to pull her back but she put up a force field.

"BLOOM!!!" he shouted but this time she didn't stop or even look back. _'I love you' _was his last thought. She had disappeared from his view. There he stood in the rain with a broken heart.

He heard clicking of heels behind him. He knew who it was. 'That bitch'

"Good Riddance" he heard her say. Anger boiled up inside him 'Her…SHE RUINED EVERYTHING'

He turned to her fire burning in his usually kind eyes.

"YOU!...I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED" his voice dripped with venom

Diaspro stepped back terrified, she had never seen him like this. Sure he had always gone out of his way to avoid her and get rid of her but never had he directed anger at her.

"Sky, we belong together" she timidly stepped back.

"NO! You are nothing to me. Just because our parents made some stupid arrangement doesn't change the fact that I can't stand you. I belong with Bloom. She's the love of my life. I was supposed to be with her…..AND YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." He paced towards her and she fell backwards.

He leant down to her eye level and said with so much hatred. "If you ever come near me or Bloom again, I'll destroy you" his eyes showed he was serious. He straightened up and left her their in the rain without a second glance. 'No matter what I'm going to get you back Bloom'. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to fix the damage you've caused." Sky thought determinedly as he headed back inside to start planning.

Diaspro watched him leave. Her hair was flat and lifeless. Her makeup ran down her face. She wasn't a natural beauty like Bloom. Diaspro needed the clothes, make up and hairspray. When she had run outside after Sky she saw him holding her obviously trying to explain things, it was then she took a good look at the girl who stole who fiancée's heart. She was beautiful even in the rain she was the most beautiful girl you would ever see. She had noticed this the first time she met the red head but she ignored it. Royalty always prevails she had told herself but when she finally took the time to assess her competition she knew she couldn't compete with Bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon stormed down the Alfea halls after yet another fight with his girlfriend. He surprisingly ignored all the cute girls flirting and winking at him. Usually he would happily flirt back but he was in too much of a rush to get out of there. So he exited the main entrance and made his way towards his levabike.

"I don't know why I put up with her" he mumbled to himself as he put his helmet on.

It was still raining which dampened his mood even more. He hoped on his bike and zoomed off wanting to get back to his dorm and take a nice hot shower. He weaved through trees for awhile until something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He came to a halt, got off his bike and took off his helmet. As he got closer he could hear crying. Turning past the last tree he saw a girl with her legs pulled to her chest and her face buried in her knees.

"Oh no, Bloom?" he asked softly, making his way towards her. His previous bad mood thrown out the window as worry filled his body.

"Bloom baby what happened" he sat down next to her and pulled the beauty onto his lap. Bloom buried her face in his chest. Brandon stroked her hair as she cried.

"We broke up" she said barely audible but he heard. His eyes widened, ever since Bloom and Sky were together they were the perfect couple.

"Shhh….everything's going to be okay. I promise" he softly said, kissing her forehead.

She raised her head once the tears subsided and looked at him with her stunning eyes.

"Can i stay with you?" she asked quietly.

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his hand. "of course"

It wasn't unusual for Bloom and Brandon to act so affectionate. He adored the girl and it was safe to say she had him wrapped around her finger.

* * *

"shhh" Bloom giggled as they tried to sneak through his dorm window. It was dark so they ended up stumbling over stuff left on the floor.

"you're gonna wake everyone up" brandon laughed trying to be as quiet as possible.

with a swish of her hand and some chanting. Bloom had dried both herself and Brandon and magically changed in her night clothes. Bloom wearing a midnight blue silk nightdress.

Finally they reached his bed. Bloom crawled under his covers and made herself comfortable nuzzling her head into his pillow.

"mh. i'm so tired" Bloom said softly with a sigh.

Brandon stared at her, admiring the moonlight hitting her face making her look like an angel. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his black silk boxers and got under the covers and pulled the half sleeping Bloom against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Sky had just arrived back at his dorm after a heated conversation with his parents about Diaspro. Not only did he refuse to marry the wretched girl but he also demanded that her or anyone associated with her never set foot on Eraklyon or face being executed. His parents had never seen him so angry so they quickly agreed.

"Now to get my girl back" he said to himself kicking his shoes off in the dorm lounge. He made his way to his room when he decided to check in on Brandon to see if his day went any better.

Walking to his squire and bestfriends door he turned the handle and what he saw next made his blood boil. Their was his bestfriend in bed with the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's hands turned into fists and his face hardened at the sight.

"What the hell is going on here" He yelled at the two sleeping figures, who then bolted up in shock. Brandon looked at him confused until he realized what was going on.

"Bro, It's not what you think" Brandon made a move to get up but Sky had leapt at him and started punching him repetitively in the face.

Bloom screamed "Sky, stop! Leave him alone" She tried to pull him off but she was no match for the angered trained specialist. She then saw blood covering his fist when he brought it back up to give him another hit. She ran out of the room and went to the door across on the other side of their dorm lounge.

"Helia, help me" She shook the sleeping specialist awake. He got up immediately.

"Huh Bloom what's wrong?" He looked at her, worry etched onto his face. Riven was awoken by the screaming and made his way over to her, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hey what's going on?" Riven asked confused.

"It's Sky, He's going to kill him" was her panicked response and she grabbed their hands in hers and pulled them forcefully towards Brandon's room. When they got there they saw Brandon had been able to get away from Sky's fists and they were now fighting on the floor. Both looked pretty beaten up.

"Holy shit" Riven jumped into action and grabbed Sky as Helia grabbed hold of Brandon.

"Calm down, you two" Helia shouted at them, trying to keep his hold on Brandon who was trying to get out of his grip as was Sky with Riven.

"You son of bitch, I'll kill you. Don't you ever put your hands on her ever again" Sky shouted at him with so much venom in his voice.

"Shut up Sky, she doesn't belong to you anymore. You made sure of that by hurting her over and over again. She did everything for you, she would have died for you and you threw that back in her face." Brandon shouted back shocking everyone. Since when did Brandon care so much?

Sky froze and his gaze dropped to the floor defeated. Riven dropped his hold on him, Helia doing the same. The tension in the room was thick. Nobody spoke. Even though Helia and Riven weren't informed about the situation they caught on pretty quick.

Sky's gaze lifted to Bloom, who had stayed quiet the whole time. She was clutching the door frame probably still terrified. She was looking at the ground. He took in the sight of her. Her silky hair cascaded down in front of her. Her creamy flawless skin, he fondly remembered his lips trailing over… and those legs that he loved so much. How many nights has he experienced them wrapped around his waist when they were locked in a fit of passion. Sex with her was like magic. She was so sweetly innocent to the world but he knew her every desire and he prided himself on that. How would he ever feel satisfied with someone else after being with a goddess like Bloom.

He sighed and walked towards her. Brandon moved to stop him but Riven held up a hand signaling him not too. Sky stood in front of her, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. He winced when he saw the fear in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly at first and then deepened it, thanking the heavens that she kissed back and he was able to feel her lips one last time. When they broke apart he leaned and whispered in her ear. "_My heart belongs to you, my love. I'll always belong to you" _and with a lingering kiss to her forehead he left. Bloom looked towards the group with tears in her eyes. She put on Brandon's jacket, gathered her things and took off out the balcony doors, heading to Alfea.

Helia sighed. "Come on man, lets get you cleaned up" He patted Brandon's shoulder trying to lightened the mood and failing miserably.

* * *

A week had passed since that day and Bloom hadn't seen or heard from Sky at all. He visited her once when she was asleep, she knew because she woke up to find a ring by her pillow. It was an incredibly valuable and highly expensive heirloom to the Eraklyon royal family that Sky is meant to propose with to his queen. He obviously felt it belonged to her whether they were together or not.

It was morning and the girls of Alfea were awakening to a new day. Bloom stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie" she heard Flora say from her vanity.

Bloom fell back face first on to her pillow "What time is it?" came her muffled response.

"Time to get up, Sleeping beauty." she laughed at her.

Bloom groaned but didn't make an attempt to get up. Flora smiled and threw her pillow at her.

"Ok Ok I'm up"

"Good girl" flora smiled triumphantly.

After showering and getting ready Flora and Bloom stumbled into the dorm lounge laughing.

"…and then I almost tripped and fell over this weird…." Bloom walked backwards talking to Flora when she suddenly bumped into something or someone. He caught her and held her against him.

"Good Morning, beautiful" he greeted softly.

Bloom turned around and was surprised to see Brandon with a dozen roses.

"Brandon, what are you doing here?" she asked while smelling the roses.

"I'm here to take you out, if that's okay with you"

"Like…a date?" she said hesitantly "I can't, I couldn't do that to Stella" she replied pushing the roses back into his hands.

"Of course you can, me and Brandon broke up." Bloom was shocked as Stella popped her head through the door.

"But I can't…"

"Bloom, it's okay. I knew he liked you ever since we found you on earth and had to fight that big ogre. I pursued him anyway... I knew what I was getting into when I first started dating him. The truth is it was you…its always been you." Stella replied sadly. Bloom looked at Brandon who nodded in agreement.

"I care about both of you and I want to see you happy. Now get out of here you crazy kids" Stella pushed them out the door.


End file.
